


SEVENTEEN One-Shots

by coffeechoi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Breakup, Chapter 1 is Junshua, Chapter 2 is Cheolsoo, Chapter 3 is Gyusol, Chapter 4 is BooSoon, Chapter 5 is GyuHan, Coffee date, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Making Out, Multi, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Platonic Relationships, Requests, Whipped, prompts, romantic relationships, tbh idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeechoi/pseuds/coffeechoi
Summary: A collection of SEVENTEEN related one-shots.Either written by myself or requested.[Requests are CLOSED]





	1. REQUESTS

Hey guys! 

 

Basically,, I need to write more. I miss it but any time I have a good idea I give up on it,, so I decided if people urge me to do it then I can force myself lmao. So anyways! If there is any ship and prompt you have comment it below! Be sure to give me a pretty good description of what you want. I'll so basically anything you want me to. And I'm up to doing ANY ship! (I'm a slut for rare pairs kjwenh but if you have anything popular or rare I'll do it!!)

 

They'll probably be under 2000 words unless I feel it needs to be shorter or longer, usually shorter though.

And also, if I am uncomfortable with a certain prompt I'll let you know and we can find a way to edit it so it can get written.

Thank you!! <33


	2. junshua - "you look cold."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SandyRoses: "Ack to start this off I'd like to request some shy Junshua that's something along the lines of "it's the middle of winter and I ordered two hot chocolates but my friend never showed up and you look kinda cold so wanna share?" or something similar because I'm secretly a sucker for Junshua”
> 
>  
> 
> word count: 1278

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never studied Junhui's and Jisoo's dynamics and frankly I've never thought about it until I got this comment and I was so happy to see such a rare pair! Hopefully I do it justice. They were fun to write!

Yoon Jeonghan was notoriously late to absolutely everything  _ ever _ . And chances are if he wasn’t late one day then he would most likely just choose not to show up. 

 

Jisoo decided today was definitely the day Jeonghan wasn’t going to show up.

 

It had been a while since the pair had hung out together  _ alone _ . Nowadays it was mostly Jisoo, Jeonghan and Jeonghan’s boyfriend  _ Seokmin _ . Now don’t get Jisoo wrong here, he didn’t hate Seokmin, not at all, Seokmin was truly a handcrafted angel from heaven. The only thing about him was that he was the reason Jeonghan and Jisoo didn’t hangout anymore.

 

Suddenly Jisoo’s phone buzzed on the table, making the cups on top of it shake. He almost didn’t pick up his phone, already knowing that he would receive a text along the lines of ‘Sorry Jisoo, can’t make it this time. Seokmin is literally dragging me out of the house! Next time is my treat, I  _ promise _ !’

 

Turned out that the text actually read: ‘Lunch with Seokmin is taking longer than expected. Sorry for making you wait! Ily xo’. He wasn’t too far off.

 

Jisoo sighed and placed his phone back down. He tapped his fingernails against the two porcelain mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the table in front of him. 

 

What was he going to do with  _ two  _ hot chocolates now? Sure, it was winter and two would definitely warm him up, but he didn’t want two! Jisoo internally let out a groan.  _ Yoon fucking Jeonghan. _

 

It took Jisoo a few moments of deliberating what to do with the two drinks before he chose to push himself out of his chair and grab take out cups. On his way to the front table he noticed a boy around his age—an _incredibly_ _gorgeous_ boy around his age—sitting alone. The boy was breathtakingly beautiful, his golden blonde hair fell prettily onto his forehead, and his pale skin contrasted against his hair in the most gorgeous way possible. If Jisoo was one to fall quick he would say he was in love with this blonde boy. 

 

If Jisoo had any ounce of confidence in himself then he would 100% go up to the cute boy, the only issue was that Jisoo had absolutely no confidence in him at all. But also, what if the cute boy was waiting for someone? He wouldn’t want to interfere. Additionally the cut boy looked to be shivering, so maybe he just intended to warm up  _ alone _ . So instead of bothering the blonde, he made his way to the front counter. 

 

“Hi. Can I just grab two takeout cups and lids?” He asked, voice soft as usual. After getting the cups he went back to his seat to pour the drinks into the take out cups. Jisoo then sat back against his seat and let out another sigh. 

 

_ ‘How could Jeonghan stand me up again?’ _ Jisoo thought. He gets the whole,  _ I’m in a new relationship and need to spend time with my boyfriend so we can learn if we’re compatible and spend our entire future together _ , thing and all, but you should also make time for your friends. Jisoo drops his head onto his arms that are folded onto the table in front of him. 

Jisoo shook his head and tried to talk some sense into himself.  _ You have better things to do than mope about your best friend and his boyfriend.  _ Those kinds of thoughts lead to him to… some confusing thoughts similar to Jisoo finding a boyfriend for himself. Of course Jisoo internally laughed it off, telling himself that thoughts can just naturally wander and he definitely did  _ not  _ need to meet people, not during this time in his life. 

 

Though… The cute boy did look kind of cold… And Jisoo did have an extra drink that could potentially warm him up… 

 

_ Buzz…  _

 

_ Buzz… _

 

Jisoo thanked the Gods for this distraction, his mind was trailing off far too much. ‘Jisoo c’mon! Don’t leave me on read.’ Jeonghan had texted. ‘You only leave me on read when you’re passively mad at me.’ His friend texted almost immediately afterwards. His fingers moved fast to type back: ‘Well you kind of stood me up…’ 

 

The boy pressed send and dropped his phone onto the table. He didn’t want to continue dealing with Jeonghan, he just wanted to take his two damn drinks and walk to his home where he could crawl up into bed and wallow in self pity. And he most importantly did not want to think about getting a new boyfriend or meeting new people. Jisoo got up once more and grabbed a tray for his drinks. 

 

Sitting by the trays was the cold gorgeous boy that had caught Jisoo’s eyes before.  _ Maybe this is fate… _ The voice in his head told him, making him shake his head to rid the thoughts in someway. 

 

Jisoo made fast movements back to his table where he began packing up, putting the drinks diagonally across from each other in the tray and putting his jacket on. He casted his eyes up for a moment when he went to grab his gloves and  _ wouldn’t you know it _ , made eye contact with the cold gorgeous boy.

 

Normally Jisoo wouldn’t think much about this, but after being stood up and for some reason having wandering thoughts that day, he thought a lot about this. His heart fluttered in his chest as they looked at each other for a moment. (The voice in his head was definitely singing the word ‘fate’ in a lovey tune but Jisoo ignored it.)

 

It felt like eternity before the cold gorgeous boy looked away, but the only reason Jisoo was snapped out of his cute boy trance was due to the boy visibly shivering, making Jisoo frown.

 

Ignoring the  _ stranger _ , Jisoo finally managed to get his stuff in order, jacket and gloves fitted snug onto his body with the tray in his left hand and phone in his right. Jisoo pushed his chair in with his foot and walked only a few steps before his body made him stop in front of the cold gorgeous boy’s table.

 

“Hey- uh. I hope this isn’t weird and I hope you aren’t waiting on anybody but I was actually kind of stood up by my friend and bought two drinks before he stood me up, and you look cold so I was just wondering if you’d like to take this drin-” Jisoo stopped his rambling once he heard the soft giggle from the boy sitting in front of him. “Why are you laughing?” He asked.

 

“You’re rambling and it’s kind of cute.” The cold gorgeous boy said, looking down as he was too shy to make eye contact with Jisoo. “Right uh- sorry. Continue.” He said, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck.

 

Jisoo’s cheeks immediately flushed and he looked down at his winter boots instead of the other boy. “I was just saying that since you’re cold and all and I have an extra drink… Do you wanna share?” He looked up at the boy and gave him a small smile.

 

Nodding fast, the boy gestured to the chair in front of him. “I-I definitely wouldn’t mind, come sit down.” His stutter gave away his confident persona immediately, which managed to calm Jisoo down a bit. “My name’s Junhui by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Junhui. I’m Jisoo.” Jisoo passed Junhui—cold gorgeous boy—one of the hot chocolates as he sat down.

  
“Thanks for the hot chocolate,  _ Jisoo _ .” Junhui gave Jisoo a wide grin as he looked at him from across the table, the other instantly returning the grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this is pretty rusty, it's barely edited and I wrote it in past tense when I prefer present and went with it anyways?? I also went over 1k so idk if I'm good at short one-shots LMAO.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this SandyRoses and I hope I wrote out your prompt well! Thank you for requesting! <3


	3. cheolsoo - no amount of fear or rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rippedjuns: "hey!! can you write cheolsoo please? maybe where jisoo is scared of thunder and so is seungcheol so they try and hide from it under blanket forts and they end up staying up the whole night together? thank you !!"
> 
>  
> 
> word count: 861

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited because I wanted to get it posted as quick as possible!

Jisoo and Seungcheol went to sleep that night unaware of the impending thunderstorm coming their way. They were tangled together under the warm blankets when the first boom of thunder was heard, shaking the pair awake. Being the soulmates they are, they both held onto the other tighter, knowing it would comfort themselves and the other. 

 

The next one made Seungcheol flinch while it made Jisoo whine softly against his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

 

It took a few more times before Seungcheol finally sat up in the bed, deciding that it was too loud for the two of them to ignore. “Jesus… It’s not even 12 yet,” he muttered, squinting to read the clock on his side table.

 

Jisoo followed the older in sitting up and pressed the side of his body against Seungcheol’s. “What if it never ends?” he complained and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“Then we distract ourselves,” Seungcheol told the other with a small grin.

 

Before Jisoo could respond the pair curled into each other due to the loud sound of the thunder. “H-How do you plan on doing that, Cheol?” Jisoo sounded unconvinced, knowing how the two of them are both helplessly scared of intense loud noises such as thunder.

 

Seungcheol took Jisoo’s hand into his own and rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand and stayed silent while he thought of ways. “How about we build a blanket fort in the living room? That takes a good amount of time and might help us ignore the storm.” 

 

Jisoo had no reason to disagree, to him it sounded like a pretty good idea. “Alright, that’s fine.”

 

The pair got up out of their bed and made their way to the living room, pulling their blankets with them. Once in the living room they dropped the blankets down and began gathering the supplies that they would need.

 

A few more blankets, 5 chairs and exactly 9 pillows later they had everything they needed to start the fort making process. While draping sheets over chairs and pinning them down with pillows they flinched every once and a while but they would always go back to the other, ensuring they would both be okay. 

 

“Finishing touches…” Seungcheol whispered as he laid a blanket on the floor for him and Jisoo to lay on. He threw down 2 pillows and one more blanket before grabbing Jisoo’s hand and pulling him down into the fort.

 

“Damn, you did a good job, Cheollie.” Jisoo smiled wide at his boyfriend.

 

Seungcheol flushed and shrugged his shoulders before laying down under the top blanket. “It’s not a big deal,” he deflected.

 

Jisoo rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a gentle flick to his shoulder. “Stop deflecting! Just accept the compliment!” he told him, grabbing Seungcheol cheeks and bringing him in to kiss him on the lips.

 

“Thank you so much my dear boyfriend.” Seungcheol declared, speaking louder than the sounds of the rain outside. This lead to Jisoo rolling his eyes once more, but his smile never leaving his face.

 

The two smiled at each other for a few moments until thunder crashed down, making them both flinch and frown instead. 

 

“How about I put on a movie?” Seungcheol suggested.

 

That then had the pair content in the fort for just over an hour. At around 2AM the pair found themselves bored yet still very much awake due to the storm. “This storm has been going on for hours now… When will it stop?” Jisoo softly whispered, laying his head comfortably on Seungcheol chest.

 

Seungcheol squeezed Jisoo’s shoulder from where his arm was wrapped around him and then kissed his forehead. “I know it’s scary, baby… It’ll be done before we know it yeah?” Jisoo nodded and leaned closer to his boyfriend’s touch.

 

“Just focus on me, okay? We’ll focus on each other.” Seungcheol instructed. “Just look at me and I’ll look at you. When we focus on each other the rest of the world will drown out. It will just be us.”

 

Jisoo let out a dramatic groan before giggling. “You’re so cheesy.”

 

“Well it’s distracting you isn’t it?” 

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Jisoo shrugged. “Is it distracting you too?” He questions, wanting to ensure that the two of them are comfortable.

 

“You’re so sweet, my baby.” Seungcheol lips curl up into a grin. “I’m all good, sweetheart.” Seungcheol finishes speaking by tilting Jisoo’s chin up and pressing his lips to his. Jisoo responds to the kiss by tangling one of his hands in Seungcheol hair and moving his lips at a gentle pace. The younger of the two places his other hand firmly on the centre of Seungcheol chest, keeping him in place as he shifts upwards to properly kiss him. 

 

The thunderstorm continues beyond the walls of their apartment and the pair of boys inside of them couldn't care less. They stay cuddled in between each other’s arms and spend the rest of the early morning sharing kisses, telling stories, and doing anything they can do to distract each other. 

 

No amount of fear or rain could ever distract the love Choi Seungcheol and Hong Jisoo have for each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled so hard finding how to end this,, I hope it was fluffy enough and good enough <3 Hope you enjoyed!


	4. gyusol - whipped & shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbowshit: “GyuSol fluff please !  
> Mingyu is whipped of Hansol, Hansol is a shy baby who think he's lucky to have him and they cuddle all day and Mingyu just kiss Hansol everytime making this latter to blush before smiling and kissing back Mingyu and they finish by making out~”
> 
> word count: 1007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't ever really written a make out scene,, so the ending isn’t very good but I will work on improving! I hope you still enjoy!
> 
> Also,, I literally posted the previous chapter like 8 hours ago,, lmao I'm trying to do these as fast as possible, don't wanna leave you waiting!

Mingyu is sat on one of the two couches in the Seventeen dorm when he realises how truly whipped he is for Chwe Hansol.

 

Hansol is sat on the armchair adjacent to the couch, curled up under a blanket with all of his attention focused on the TV. The younger has his cheek pressed against the back of the chair, making him look incredibly adorable. With the more time Mingyu spends looking he realises the cute flush Hansol has to his cheeks and the way his left eyebrow furrows when something intense is happening on screen.

 

“I can feel you staring, Gyu hyung.” Hansol mumbles, pressing his cheek further into the chair as to hide his growing blush from his hyung.

 

“I’m sorry. You’re just so cute, Sollie!” Mingyu retorts, showcasing his puppy-like smile when he looks over at his dongsaeng. The boy grumbles softly in response and then shakes his head. “C’mere.”

 

Hansol looks over his shoulder to look at Mingyu, internally debating if he should go and sit beside Mingyu or not. Of course he wasn’t truly pondering his choices as he would do anything Mingyu asked in a heartbeat, he just wanted to tease the older a little. After a few moments Hansol removes his blanket from on top of him and he moves to sit beside Mingyu.

 

The second Hansol sits down Mingyu grabs ahold of the younger boy’s hips and pulls him close, leaving almost no personal space. Hansol allows a sharp gasp to slip past his lips at the sudden action. “Hyung…” he whispers.

 

“You’re so cute, baby,” the older compliments, his eyes trained on Hansol’s face, admiring the sight.

 

Hansol of course, doesn’t respond to this with words and instead whines quietly and tilts his head down to rest it against Mingyu’s collarbone. The blond can feel Mingyu’s chest shake while he chuckles softly at his young boyfriend’s actions.

 

Mingyu lifts a hand to brush Hansol’s hair out of his face so that he can see him better. “You’re so endearing,” he starts. “Everything about you, Sollie… Your shy whines when you get complimented, the way your cheeks flush at the simplest of comments… I could go on and on but I’m positive that you’ll overheat.”

 

Correct. Mingyu knew everything about Hansol, that including Hansol’s reaction that stemmed from Mingyu’s own words. Hansol let out a breathless giggle and pressed his face further into Mingyu’s collarbone as if trying to hide from the entire world itself.

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Hansol says, words slightly mumbled from where he’s practically pinned to Mingyu’s chest. “I really have the sweetest boyfriend in the world.”

 

Mingyu gently pulls away from his boyfriend and lifts Hansol’s head up. “Well whatever you did, I’m glad you did it. I don’t know where I would be without my beautiful boy.”

 

Before Hansol could drop his head back down and attempt to hide, the older kept Hansol’s head up so that he could press his lips against the other’s. 

 

Hansol gasps softly, the opening of his lips allowing Mingyu to slip his tongue inside of his mouth, exploring every ounce of Hansol he could. The younger let his lips stay parted pliantly, letting small whines out here and there while Mingyu kisses him.

 

Mingyu doesn’t want to completely distract Hansol from his show (at least that was his excuse if Hansol chose to argue) and he pulls away slowly, pressing a closed lip kiss to Hansol’s own lips before fully pulling back. 

 

The younger didn’t move, he simply looking up at the other with wide eyes. His lips were parted, now swollen and pink due to the abuse Mingyu had given them. 

 

“Your lips are so pretty, baby.” Mingyu says as he swipes the pad of his thumb across Hansol’s bottom lip.

 

Hansol pokes his tongue past his lips and takes Mingyu’s finger into his mouth, innocently sucking on the digit before pulling back. His lips curled up into a smile as he looked at his boyfriend. “You’re so pretty,” he giggled softly.

 

The younger then wraps his arms around Mingyu’s neck and drags him in close, letting their foreheads press together. Hansol, being his shy self leaves their position like that for a few moments, not feeling bold enough to do anything further. 

 

That was until he did gain the courage and he surged forward to aggressively kiss his older boyfriend. Mingyu willingly takes the opportunity and starts licking and biting at Hansol’s lips, getting him to part them. The older bites softly at Hansol’s bottom lip, tugging it gently with his teeth. Hansol all but whines softly at the movements.

 

Mingyu pulls back to allow the two of them to breathe for a bit, but also to allow himself to lower Hansol onto his back so he can lay comfortably. Before going back to kiss Hansol, Mingyu brackets Hansol’s lean body with his thighs and he takes Hansol’s hands in his and holds them against the cushions. “Feeling bold?” He joked, a smirk playing on his kiss swollen lips.

 

The blond easily would’ve flushed an even deeper colour of red if he weren’t completely red in the face already. He gives the older a nod anyways and leans up to kiss Mingyu.

 

Always wanting to please Hansol, Mingyu meets him halfway and lets their lips slot together. Mingyu focuses on the soft glide of their lips moving together and the gentle prod of Hansol’s tongue, insistent on exploring Mingyu’s mouth. Hansol delicately slides his tongue over Mingyu’s own, over Mingyu’s teeth and anywhere he can reach. He wanted to taste Mingyu and he never wanted to forget what he tasted like.

 

Mingyu releases one of his hands to hold the younger‘s cheek in his hand, slowly prying their lips apart despite the two of them being so eager to touch. “I love you so much, Hansol-ah,” he whispers softly.

 

“I-I love you too, hyung.” Hansol whispers back, tilting his head to the side to hide his blushing cheeks once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needy and shy Hansol is one of the keys to my heart,, thank you for requesting this. I hope you enjoyed! <3


	5. boosoon - platonic / whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonhoonforlive: "Can you write platonic BooSoon. Where Boo is just wondering how Soonie can be so different on and off stage. (Can be after concert, dance practice or random  
> senario like eating breakfast, watching other sleep in their shared hotel room, basically any scenario is fine) 
> 
> Basically is just Boo's thoughts on Soon's personality. It doesn't matter whether the two of them are in love with other members I just want them to be like best bro with no romance."
> 
>  
> 
> word count: 1052

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quick because I wanted to get something posted! I hope I did it justice!

Being an idol was almost like putting on a completely new persona. Rarely was the person you see on stage anywhere close to the person they are behind closed doors. It isn’t a bad thing per se, it’s just how the industry works.

Seventeen as a group works to let their fans see their true colours, at least a little bit. They still had certain standards to live up to depending on the concept they debuted with. An example of this is Seungcheol, who is such a caring leader both onstage and offstage, but when Seungcheol is on stage he puts on a much more confident face. There was a little bit of that seen in all the members, except for one.

Kwon Soonyoung was that one.

When at the dorms Soonyoung was all giggles and smiles, keeping skinship to a minimum, not as touchy as he is during interviews. Soonyoung was a caring hyung, always caring for the dongsaengs, sometimes being a third Seungcheol (the second being Yoon Jeonghan). On stage Soonyoung was all intense stares or smise-ing, intense and sharp movements of his hips in a perfect song. He was Hoshi while on stage, not Soonyoung. 

If you asked Boo Seungkwan which side of Soonyoung he preferred you would probably get an answer along the lines of: “God! How am I supposed to choose? He’s so perfect as either! He has such a good balance, he can switch between both whenever he needs to. So lovely and sweet when it’s just the boys, but so intense and handsome when on stage!” Followed by a string of fast paced words, leading him to ramble on for as long as he could before he is physically stopped by somebody.

Simply put, Boo Seungkwan is head over heels for his hyung. Soonyoung his one of his idols.

Seungkwan finds himself officially declaring his love for his hyung while sharing a hotel room with him. 

Inside of said hotel room Soonyoung laid comfortably asleep on the bed across from Seungkwan, sleeping away his exhaustion from the show that had happened only hours before. Rather than sleeping Seungkwan stayed awake thinking.

Seungkwan was with Soonyoung all day, not like it bothered him, it’s a blessing if you ask him. It’s just that Seungkwan had all the time in the world to point out every single thing about Soonyoung that he loved and admired.

They started their day off with a group breakfast, all thirteen members gathered around a table. Seungkwan watched as Soonyoung chatted animatedly to all of his members. He wondered how he could be so energetic and excited at such an early time.

After breakfast the group headed to the Pledis building to get some practice in before the impending concert. Soonyoung lead the members in their dances, watching over ones he wasn’t even in to give pointers if needed. 

Sometimes Soonyoung would sit back and allow Chan to observe the members, knowing that the youngest wanted to test the choreographer waters. Seungkwan would watch Soonyoung’s proud smile in the mirror.

They all got in a couple hours of practicing before going to the concert venue for their show. The members were divided in thirds, one to do mic checks, one to get makeup and hair done, and another to change into their outfits. Seungkwan was in Soonyoung’s group that day.

Soonyoung and Seungkwan started at mic check, both boys clad in hoodies and sweats as they tested mics and tested their voices. Seungkwan would watch Soonyoung as he obnoxiously sang to make the others laugh, or dance around to get everybody’s energy up.

Next the pair and their group were sent to get into their stage outfits. Seungkwan watched as Soonyoung changed into tight leather pants and a black button up shirt. He wondered how Soonyoung could look so different from the neck up with that outfit on.

When getting hair and makeup done Seungkwan noticed that Soonyoung became slightly calmer, still laughing but also getting in the headset of Hoshi. 

Soonyoung changed from the start of the day to the start of the concert. Seungkwan realised that his hyung was officially in stage mode, he was ready to put on a show and put on a show is exactly what he did. Soonyoung was born to be a performer and it was easily shown on stage.

After the concert lead to where Seungkwan is now, laying in a hotel bed completely amazed by his hyung. There was just something about the older’s duality that wowed him to such a large extent. 

“Go to sleep, Boo. I can feel your gaze on me,” a sleepy Soonyoung mutters from the depth of his blankets.

“But hyung!” Seungkwan whines. In response Soonyoung chuckles, flipping himself over to look at the younger right after.

“What are you doing awake anyways?” Soonyoung asks, voice slightly raspy due to his dry throat.

Seungkwan’s cheeks heat up just slightly at the question, not ready to give him the true answer. But Soonyoung was Soonyoung and Seungkwan couldn’t find a solid reason to say why he shouldn’t give him an answer.

“You’re just so cool, hyung!” Seungkwan answers.

“Yeah right, you’re just sucking up,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes at the younger.

“I’m not, really! I just noticed how you’re so different both onstage and offstage… it’s really cool how you do it. I admire it really. You’re so cool and intimidating onsta-” Seungkwan was cut off by a pillow hitting him straight in the face.

“Are you saying I’m not cool offstage, Kwannie?” The older accuses with a playful look plastered on his face.

“Hyung! You know that’s not what I’m saying! Really! You’re such a good hyung, you’re funny and caring to all of us offstage when it’s just us in the dorms. Yet on stage you’re all serious! But serious in a good way!” Seungkwan rambles, his hands moving faster than his words.

The older of the pair looks at Seungkwan and lets out a giggle. “You’re so endearing, Kwannie. You’re so sweet. But let me be the caring hyung you say I am and go to sleep! We’re travelling tomorrow!” Soonyoung says before turning back around and falling asleep.

It was in that hotel room that Boo Seungkwan knew he was Whipped with a capital W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For continuity purposes, they start at the dorm and the venue is far from their dorms and they go to a hotel at night. They also go to the hotel because it's closer to the airport where they need to travel the next morning.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. gyuhan - big stubborn baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencvr: "for gyuhan maybe a prompt where they have been ignoring each other over a stupid fight for days and the members get sick of the tension and lock them into a room until they make up (they can make up in a fluffy/angsty/romantic way, whatever you like!"
> 
>  
> 
> word count: 1726

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jesus I am SO SORRY I am being slow with updates, I haven't felt motivated to write at all and I have majority of the requests started or at least planned out. Hopefully during summer break I can push out all of the ones I haven't gotten to.
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> I love gyuhan and their dynamic so I really hope I did them justice. This seems fast paced and that's because I had to fit everything into a one shot when I had so many ideas. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! 
> 
> I also finished over half of this past midnight and it's barely edited,, I'm sorry.

Mingyu is sat on the edge of the bed, head tilted up as he watched a seething Jeonghan. The older of the two had just stopped pacing, now standing against the wall furthest from the door.

 

“You were all  _ fucking  _ over him!” Jeonghan now raising his voice.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jeonghan! You’re too fucking loud everyone is going to know how dramatic youre being!” Mingyu pressed his hand against his forehead, as if rubbing the tension out of it. 

 

Jeonghan laughed at the younger boy in response then went right back to pacing. His fast walking rather than a verbal response stressed Mingyu out, he would much rather have Jeonghan yell than be passive and quietly angry. 

 

When Jeonghan speaks next it’s after a few minutes of pacing and this time his voice is just above a whisper. “I’m being dramatic, Mingyu?” he asked, leaving a few moments before talking again. “He was all over you,” a laugh, “You were all over  _ him _ . He loved it! He acted like I wasn’t even there!”

 

Mingyu felt tears prick at his eyes and he shook his head to try and rid himself of them. “Jeonghan, who do you think I am? A slut? I wasn’t all over him! You’re being dramatic! It was purely platonic. You’re just being jealous.” He grew significantly quieter, trying to hide the wobble in his voice. 

 

“Jealous?” Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Mingyu, visibly angry. “Jesus. I’m done with this conversation.”

 

Before Mingyu could stop the blonde haired boy from leaving Jeonghan had already fled the room, there was nothing he could do about it now. He tried not to care about it, really, he knew that the members would think he was in the right… Right?

 

Mingyu stayed in his room for the rest of the night, ignoring Jihoon when he came in to sleep and tried to figure some things out about what happened. The younger just pulled his blanket further over his head, listening to Jihoon sigh and get into his own bed.

 

\--

 

When Mingyu woke up the next morning, he didn’t feel any better than the previous night. His chest still hurt which is what he thought was his heart aching for his boyfriend or something cheesy,  _ whatever _ , he misses his boyfriend.

 

Mingyu thought about speaking to Jeonghan and trying to reason with him, find a middle ground of sorts but then he reasoned with  _ himself _ . He didn’t do anything wrong! Jeonghan was dramatic! He let out a sigh and just pushed himself out of his bed, trying to get the stupid fight out of his head.

In the kitchen all of the members, with the exception of one, are sitting at the table. Mingyu counts in his head and realises that he had gotten to the table before Jeonghan had. He couldn’t figure out if it was a good thing to him or not, so he just choose to sit down.

 

“How’d you sleep last night, Gyu? You look terrible,” Soonyoung asked once the younger sat down, eyeing the boy. 

 

He allowed a broken chuckle slip past his lips as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. “Gee, thanks, hyung.” 

 

Seungcheol huffed and interrupted the duo. “Seriously, Mingyu. Are you doing alright? You really don’t look like you slept at all. You can go back to sleep and eat later if you want.” The oldest suggests, wanting to make sure that Mingyu is comfortable and alright. 

 

“I’m fine, hyung. Just didn’t sleep well that’s all.” His voice got quieter as he spoke, knowing that he shouldn’t be lying to his hyungs like that. To be fair, he wasn’t really  _ lying  _ per se, because he indeed hadn’t slept well, but it’s certainly not _ all _ . 

 

That's when Jeonghan stumbled into the kitchen, looking in a condition slightly better than Mingyu’s. Mingyu half expected to see a small forgiving smile on Jeonghan’s lips when he walked in, but all he was met with was a subtle eye roll as he sat down. 

 

“Why do both of you look terrible?” Chan spoke up, eyes going between both Jeonghan and Mingyu.

 

“Nothing.” They both respond firmly, not looking at the others or even each other.

 

Seungcheol tapped his spoon against the table to get all twelve of the boy’s attentions. “Drop it, guys. Let’s get back to eating yeah?”

 

Mingyu cast his eyes up to Seungcheol’s, showing silent forgiveness then continued on eating his breakfast.

 

\--

 

The next few days were followed by tension between Mingyu and Jeonghan. All of the other members would scatter if the two even got close to each other, not wanting to be around to see if anything would happen between them. It became increasingly obvious that they were in a very serious fight. 

 

Words were finally expressed between the pair on the third day of The Silent Treatment. It took place in the dressing room before one of their schedules. Mingyu was laid across the couch, his head on Seokmin’s lap while Seokmin twirled his hair around his fingers gently. 

Jeonghan stepped into the room after getting his microphone ready and his breath hitched quietly at the sight in front of him. It reminded him of the fight three days prior. “This…” he started, his voice catching Mingyu’s attention. “This is exactly what I mean.”

 

Mingyu sat up quickly and scoffed at Jeonghan. “What exactly do you mean, Jeonghan? Hm?”

 

Realising that he shouldn’t make a scene in front of the other members, Jeonghan shook his head and left the room through the door he had just entered. The younger boy of the pair sighed and dropped back down into his previous position, yet this time a lot more stiff.

 

“Gyu…” Seokmin muttered, voice soft and quiet. “There is obviously something going on between you and Jeonghan hyung. What’s happening?”

 

Mingyu shifted and turned so he was laying on his side facing the wall rather than on his back and staring up at Seokmin. “It’s really nothing, Minnie. He’ll get over it sooner rather than later.” Except later in this case usually didn’t mean over three days, but Jeonghan would come to his senses, right?

 

“If you say so… But if this gets worse I’m gonna let Seungcheol hyung fix this. If you don’t fix it he will.” Seokmin told him. Mingyu would have been upset, but he knew that Seungcheol could knock sense into Jeonghan better than he could sometimes.

 

“Alright, Minnie.”

 

\--

 

There were exactly two more days before Seungcheol finally got fed up of Jeonghan and Mingyu’s antics and he decided to do something about it. The pair had been ignoring each other (aside from Jeonghan’s snarky one-sided comments) for a total of five days now. This situation was taking a toll on the whole group rather than just the two of them and it was not okay. 

 

“Jeonghan, Mingyu. Room, now.” Seungcheol said, voice stern and demanding one night during dinner. The pair looked up at him in confusion yet followed him anyways. Who were they to not listen to their leader’s orders?

 

The oldest member shut the door behind the pair once they stepped into the room. “Go sit on the bed,” he instructed.

 

Jeonghan sat awkwardly on the left side of the bed while Mingyu kept his distance and sat on the left side of the bed. 

 

“I’m sick of it, guys. And so is everyone else. When you guys fight it isn’t okay to bring all of the other members down with you.” He looked between both boys as if he was a dad lecturing his two sons. “So you two need to get your shit together. You aren’t coming out of this room until you fix it.”

 

“Bu-” Jeonghan started to object but Seungcheol held him from doing so. “No if, ands or buts. This is the end of the discussion. Both of you need to grow up and apologise to each other and then you can leave.”

 

Without waiting to hear what the pair had to say to him, Seungcheol left and shut the door behind him. 

 

Mingyu rubbed his left arm with his right hand, looking at the wrinkles in the bed sheet rather than his boyfriend. He wasn’t going to apologise when he did nothing wrong in this case, but he also didn’t want to hurt his members any more than he already had.

 

The younger peeked over at the older, watching him as he tapped his fingers against the bed and did anything he could to avoid looking over at Mingyu. Stubborn as always.

 

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Mingyu didn’t know what to say, meanwhile Jeonghan wasn’t planning on speaking as he didn’t want to be coaxed into an apology.

 

“You’re stubborn, Jeonghan.” Mingyu stated, his words causing Jeonghan to finally look over at him.

 

“Me?” Jeonghan huffed defensively. “I’m not stubborn. I’m standing my ground. I have every reason to be upset right now, Mingyu.”

 

“No you don’t, Hannie!” The nickname slipped out so easily, like he hadn’t gone days without speaking to Jeonghan. “Jeonghan, please. I had no intentions of clinging to another person that wasn’t you… You should know that I have eyes for you and you only.” He allowed a few moments to pass before speaking again.

 

“I know you think that he was being too touchy, and I get that, but that’s not my fault, Hannie… This whole fight is dumb. I miss you, Jeonghan.” Mingyu turned his full body to face Jeonghan.

 

The younger of the two saw Jeonghan’s face soften at the last four words of Mingyu’s small tangent. And instead of using words he pulls his taller boyfriend into a tight embrace. “I missed you, baby.” He said, voice quiet against Mingyu’s skin.

 

“I love you, you big stubborn baby.” Mingyu huffed and pulled Jeonghan to stand up. “You can’t deny that you’re stubborn. That’ll just prove my point further,” he joked as he opened the door.

 

Jeonghan took Mingyu’s hand in his, holding it tightly as he pulled him out of the bedroom only to be faced with their 11 members staring right at them giving mischievous smiles.

 

“Oh fuck  _ off _ .” Jeonghan groaned and moved to pull Mingyu away from the crowd.

 

“Thank you, Cheol hyung!” Mingyu called out as he was being dragged away by his smiling boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comment your thoughts!


End file.
